Bored SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony gets bored, but with amazing consequences. SLASH Don't like, don't read.


**Title: Bored**

**Summary: Tony gets bored, but with amazing consequences. This is smut with a thin plot, it was just one of those short stories that struck me and I had to write it.**

**Feedback: Is always welcomed and appreciated. Hope you enjoy.**

**This has not been beta edited. I have done my best to avoid any mistakes, but those that are there are mine.**

**###############################################**

He was bored and when he was bored he did stupid things. That was why he was in a used movie store looking though porn movies. It was always the same old crap, he thought flipping through all the horrible porn titles...Fatal Erection, Robocock, Lesbian Lickers, Titty Fuck. He rolled his eyes. Suddenly he stopped on a plain black case with a simple white cover that read Revenge. Picking up the movie, he flipped it over expecting to find the normal synopsis, cast, all that, instead there was nothing.

_Why not._ He shrugged taking the movie to the counter.

"Hey Tony." The man at the counter smiled.

"Hey Jonathan." Tony smiled. He was a regular here, everyone knew him. "What's with this movie?"

"Oh man. Some chicks way of getting back at a guy." Jonathan grinned. "It's totally a home movie."

"And you can sell it?" Tony seemed surprise.

"People bring all kinds of weird crap in here and we sell it." Jonathan shrugged. "Chick in it's pretty hot."

"Why would you put out a sex movie that includes yourself to get back at some guy?" Tony asked puzzled and not expecting an answer.

"She said she taped it without him knowing about it." Jonathan smirked. "And then she made a few copies and gave them to several of the used movie shops."

"You actually talked to her?"

"No, the owner. It came in a long time ago, before I started working here." Jonathan nodded. "Still we always call to make sure it's not an accident. It happens sometimes, people put their home made video in a regular movie case and don't realize."

"And she admitted to what she was doing?" Tony shook his head.

"Yup. This dude must have really pissed her off." Jonathan smirked. "

"I guess so." Tony chuckled. "I'll take it."

################################################################################

Placing the sandwich and popcorn on the coffee table, Tony grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he pushed play on the DVD. The camera was focused on a large bed then a woman walked into the frame. She was beautiful, wearing a lace green teddy that barely hid any part of her lean firm body. Her rich auburn hair hung loose around her shoulders and when she suddenly smiled her green eyes sparkled with a mixture of mischief and seduction. Standing by the end of the bed she smiled at someone off camera.

"_Why are you making me wait?" She sighed running her hands over her breast. "I want you now."_

_A man slowly walked into the frame, his back to the camera._

"_Sit." She smirked._

Picking up his beer, Tony took a long deep swig as the man turned around and sat down on the end of the bed. Tony's eyes suddenly went wide and a lump formed in his throat as recognition set in. He couldn't swallow and couldn't breathe. The only thing he could do was spit the beer out, spraying it halfway across the room, small droplets hitting the TV screen.

"Oh shit!" Tony shouted out loud. His eyes glued to the TV as the man on the screen stroked his hard cock watching the woman slowly approach him.

_Slowly she moved to stand between his legs and his hands caressed up the outside of her thighs._

"_You look amazing." The man sighed in a voice Tony was all too familiar with._

"_I wanted to surprise you." The woman said her back to the camera._

"_You did." The man said as his hands traveled up her ribcage._

_Her finger slipped under the thin strap at her shoulder pushing it down then repeated the process on the other side._

"_Maybe you should help me with the rest."_

_The man's hands slowly moved around her waist and tugged down on the teddy causing it to bunch at her waist._

"_Take it all the way off." She sighed._

_He smiled and grabbed the teddy at her hips and pushed it down, causing it to puddle at her feet. She stepped out of it and stood before him naked. Reaching back, the man squeezed her ass and pulled her forward._

"_God I want you." He growled._

_She climbed into his lap rocking her hips over his cock._

"_Fuck." The man groaned as his hands circled around her waist and clawed up her back._

_Reaching between them, she grabbed the man's cock and raised up slightly, then slowly lowered herself onto his shaft._

_The man groaned as she impaled herself on him and he clutched at her hips._

"_What are you waiting for?" She moaned. "Fuck me Jethro."_

Again Tony's eyes went wide. Okay he already knew it was Gibbs but hearing the woman say his name, definitely left no room for doubt. Tony rubbed his forehead, he should stop watching this right now. Maybe just fast forward. The scene moved quickly as he hit fast forward. The woman moving over Gibbs' cock by lifting her hips up and down. Her face was buried in his neck and at one point Gibbs face suddenly froze and went completely white. Rewinding it a few frames, Tony hit play again.

It was obvious she had whispered something in his ear, something that drained the color and emotion from his face.

"_I know it's what you want." She said as she drew back._

_Gibbs shook his head._

"_Yes you do." She sighed rocking her hips over his cock that was still buried deep inside her._

"_Diane."_

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Son of a bitch!"

Diane, wife number two, the one who tried to split Gibbs' head open with a seven iron, was the one who made the video. Shit, Gibbs really must have been the second B for bastard to her.

"_I saw how you looked at him." Her voice was low and seductive. "You want him."_

"_Stop this." Gibbs said grabbing her arms and removing them from around his neck._

"_No." She jerked her arms out of his grasp and wrapped them back around his neck. "Not until you admit it."_

_Gibbs glared at her._

Was she saying Gibbs wanted some man? Tony shook his head. She had to be wrong.

"_Just admit it and I'll get on all fours and let you fuck me up the ass." Again she rocked back and forth over his cock. "Just like you want to fuck him."_

_Gibbs eyes narrowed and he stared at her. It was the same look he always had in interrogation when he was trying to decide if someone was telling the truth or not._

"_Tell me Jethro." She moaned. "Tell me how much you want to fuck him. How you wanna bury your cock inside him."_

"_Why?" Gibbs growled knotting his fist into the hair on the back of her head. "Why do you want me to admit it?"_

"_It turns me on." She moaned. "Knowing you want him, but I wanna know for sure."_

_He stared at her a moment. "I want him. Wanted him the moment I saw him. Wanted to fuck him right there, right then."_

Tony hit the pause button. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just admitted to wanting a man, wanting to fuck a man. As shocked as Tony was by the admission, he knew Diane was not surprised in any way. Even without seeing Diane's face, he could tell she was smirking. Finally Tony hit the stop button and ran his hands down his face.

Now what? Should he tell Gibbs about this? Maybe he should just destroy it. What would that do, there were more copies out there. And how was he suppose to look at Gibbs on Monday?

Tony dropped his head back on the couch. He felt like he had suddenly entered the Twilight Zone and he really had no way out. How would he even begin to tell Gibbs about this? Hey Gibbs Diane made a sex video of you two talking about how you wanted to fuck some guy. Or maybe... Gibbs, do you remember that night you talked to Diane about wanting to screw some guy, well here it is all on tape.

He groaned. _See this is the crazy shit that happens when I get bored!_

#############################################################################

He didn't even look up as he heard the footsteps on the stairs. He could tell by the way the man walked across the hallway and down the steps exactly who it was. The man reached the basement floor and walked over sitting down on a sawhorse by the tool bench.

Holding up the Bourbon bottle, the other man finally spoke.

"No." A long pause. "I've already had enough."

Gibbs glanced back at Tony. "Driving drunk?"

"Intoxicated." Tony sighed.

Gibbs chuckled. "Same thing."

"Needed to see you."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded continuing to work on the boat. "You've seen me."

"Can you not be a smart ass for once!" Tony snapped.

Gibbs paused looking back at Tony and saw the concern within the man's eyes. He let the remark go and returned to his work.

Tony rubbed his palms into his eyes trying to remove the image that still replayed in his mind.

"I need to ask a question and I need you to answer me honestly."

Another pause and Gibbs sighed.

Taking that as a go ahead, Tony asked.

"What did you do to piss Diane off?"

Gibbs turned around completely and glared at Tony. "What?"

"Diane, ex-wife number two, what the hell did you do to her that she hates you so much?"

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs turned away from Tony again and started back on the boat.

"I'm serious?" Tony said suddenly at Gibbs side grabbing his arm.

"It's none of your business." Gibbs barked jerking his arm out of Tony's grasp.

"Did she find out you were screwing some guy?"

Gibbs froze, his eyes narrowed. "What the hell kinda question is that?"

"One I'd like an answer to." Tony glared at Gibbs.

"You're drunk." Gibbs paused. "Because I know you're not stupid enough to ask me that sober."

"If you think I'm so drunk then answer, I won't remember anyway." Tony continued to glare at Gibbs.

"No." Gibbs reply was calm and quick. "Diane did not find out I was screwing some guy."

"Where you screwing some guy?" Tony asked changing his wording slightly.

"No." Gibbs folded his arms across his chest. "Happy now?"

"There was someone though." Tony paused. "A man, that you wanted."

"You upstairs, have some coffee, sleep it off." Gibbs barked.

"I'm not drunk."

"I can smell the booze."

"I had a few drinks." Tony took a deep breath. "Nothing more."

"And what's a few?" Gibbs asked skeptical.

"Three."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Go upstairs."

"Five." Tony sighed. He should have known Gibbs would know he was lying.

"And you want me to be honest." Gibbs laughed.

"And a couple beers." Tony swallowed hard. "How many have you had?"

"Three." Gibbs leaned forward. "And that's the truth."

"Well, maybe you should have a couple more before I tell what I have to tell you." Tony picked up the Bourbon bottle from the boat frame and handed it to Gibbs.

"I'll pass." Gibbs sighed. "One of us should be able to remember this conversation."

"I needed to be slightly drunk to tell you this." Tony rubbed his hand over his mouth.

"Cut the crap and just tell me." Gibbs snapped annoyed.

Holding up the DVD, Tony looked at Gibbs.

"What the hell's that?"

"Home movie."

"You want me to watch your home movie?" Gibbs chuckled. "You really are drunk."

"It's not mine." Tony's green eyes focused on Gibbs' blue. "It's yours."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"I bought it." Tony took a deep breath. "Diana and you, and you're not arguing."

It took a brief moment but Gibbs started laughing.

"Did you hear me?" Tony practically screamed.

"That's what brought all this on?"

"Gibbs, this is a video of you and Diane having sex." Tony's eyebrows were up, his eyes wide trying to get his point across.

"Yeah. Green teddy right?" Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "I know all about that."

"You know?" Tony's mouth dropped slightly open.

"Have for years."

"And what, you just don't care?"

"Not anymore." Gibbs shrugged. "I did at first, bought the ones I could find, knew there were still more out there. What was I suppose to do about it?"

Tony threw the DVD down on the boat. "Oh I don't know maybe tell Diane to stop."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Do you think I didn't? Come on!"

"What did she say?"

"At the time, she told me to fuck off." Gibbs sighed. "I have the original now, doesn't really guarantee anything, she could have copies."

"And that's it?" Tony threw his hands up. "Just oh well, there's copies of a sex tape out there and no big deal."

"What do you want me to say?" Gibbs ran his hands through his hair. "I did what I could. Got most of them. It's just not a big deal anymore."

Tony stood there, mouth gaping open.

"Close your mouth." Gibbs said it as an order and Tony obeyed. "It's done, over. You probably found the last copy or one of the last."

Still, Tony just stood there.

"Are you upset about the tape or because you watched it?"

"I just, only watched a few, I stopped it when-" Tony shut his mouth again, this time to stop from stammering.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "You watched it. That's where the questions came from."

Slowly, Tony nodded.

"Wasn't my best, but not bad." Gibbs smirked.

"Did you just make a joke about me watching a sex video of you and your ex-wife?" Tony shook his head as if he had totally heard it wrong.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Tony asked.

"Whatever you want." Gibbs shrugged. "I don't care."

"What if I wanna keep it?" Tony couldn't pull his eyes from Gibbs.

"Understandable, Diane's a beautiful woman." Gibbs said turning to looked at the boat wanting to hide his jealousy. "I married her for a reason."

"I wasn't really paying attention to Diane when I watched it."

"Okay." Gibbs ran his hand over the board of the boat.

"That's all you're gonna say is okay?"

"Yeah."

Tony took a step closer.

"Don't you wanna know what I was watching?" Tony sighed.

"Only two people in the video."

"True." Tony paused. "So nothing to say about me enjoying watching you."

"No." Gibbs turned sideways and leaned his shoulder against the boat. "But seems there's something you wanna say."

"Who was the guy you were talking about in the video?" Tony asked, not expecting an answer.

"Doesn't matter."

"Did anything happen between you and the guy?" Tony was pushing, wanted some answer from Gibbs, wanted a reaction.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he stared at Tony. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Never pictured you with another man. Doesn't seem like you." Tony bit his lower lip. The thought of Gibbs with another man opened up endless possibilities.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Tony." Gibbs glared. "A lot. You just think you know me."

"No." Tony shook his head. "I don't know you because you don't open up to anyone. You pretend to open up to me but you don't."

"And this is what you want me to open up to you about?" Gibbs asked puzzled. "Was there some guy and did something happen?"

"Yes." Tony placed himself in Gibbs personal space, their bodies almost touching. "Tell me the truth?"

"Fine." Gibbs steel blue eyes locked on green. "We'd went to a club, a guy came onto me while Diane was out dancing with God knows who. He was good looking and he wanted me."

"Did you want him?"

Gibbs tipped his head slightly. "It turned me on, don't know why, it just did. He said he could tell I was a top, that I liked to be in control and he loved that in men."

"He wanted you to fuck him?" Tony licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "Wanted to suck my cock too. Begged me to go to the head with him and let him suck me off."

"Did you?" Tony's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he moaned.

"No. I was married." Gibbs shifted his leg slightly letting his thigh rub against Tony's. "But it made me rock hard."

"But you didn't do anything?" Tony's voice expressed his disappointment.

"Not then."

Tony sighed breathlessly. "When?"

"After I was divorced." Gibbs remembered that night all too well. "He'd given me his number, so I called, he came over."

"And?"

"What do you think?" Gibbs smirked.

"You fucked him?" Tony groaned his cock hard and pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs growled. "Over and over again."

"Did you like it?" Tony rocked his hips forward for a moment letting his hard cock brush against Gibbs.

Leaning in, Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "I loved it."

Unable to resist touching Gibbs, Tony's hand gently settled on Gibbs' hip. "So you saw him again."

"I fucked him a lot." Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's neck briefly tasting the soft flesh. "That's what he wanted. So I gave it to him."

"That's all he wanted?"

"Yeah." Gibbs hand reached around massaging Tony's left ass cheek. "Just wanted me to bury my cock in his ass over and over again. Couldn't get enough. He'd just lay there waiting for me to get hard again and let me take him."

"You let him suck your cock?" Tony let his body rest against Gibbs the heat between them like a fire burning out of control.

"Couple times." Gibbs squeezed Tony's ass. "He wasn't very good. Liked fucking him better."

Tony's finger tips dug into Gibbs' hip. "Did he beg you?"

"No, just asked." Gibbs hand tightened on Tony's ass and jerked the younger man forward, their hard cocks rubbing against each other.

"I'll beg." Tony whispered hands clawing up Gibbs' chest.

Again, Gibbs lips pressed against Tony's ear. "You wanna beg me to fuck you?"

"Yes." Tony moaned. "Please. I want you, have for so long."

"How long?" Gibbs asked thrusting his cock against Tony's.

"Years."

"And do you just want me to fuck you?"

"No." Tony's hand grasped at the back of Gibbs' neck. "I want you. All of you."

"You sure?" Gibbs' eyes dilated. "Because once I fuck you there is no going back."

Sliding a hand between their bodies, Tony squeezed Gibbs' cock. "Fuck me."

Shoving Tony back against the hull of the boat, Gibbs feasted on Tony's lips, surprised by their softness. It was a frenzy of lips and tongues as they explored each other's mouths for the first time.

"Just fuck me." Tony growled as he ripped their lips apart.

"Fine." Gibbs tugged at Tony's belt pulling him forward. Gibbs stopped when he felt his legs touch what he wanted. Finishing with Tony's jeans, Gibbs jerked them down then stepped behind him.

As Gibbs moved, Tony realized Gibbs had move them to put him in front of the saw horse. Tony heard the sound of a zipper being opened, then the feel of Gibbs' cock pressing against his ass. An arm encircled Tony's waist and Gibbs jerked the younger man back against him.

"When where you fucked last?" Gibbs asked.

"Earlier today." Tony whispered.

Gibbs paused, a smirk spread across his face. "You fucked yourself after watching that video didn't you?"

"Yes." Tony panted.

"Did you imagine it was me?"

"God yes." Tony groaned. "Wanted it to be your cock inside me."

"Oh it's about to be." Gibbs growled. "Hands on the saw horse."

Tony leaned forward putting his hands flat on the top of the saw horse. Sticking a finger in his mouth, Gibbs moistened it then unceremoniously shoved it inside Tony.

A low moan roared from Tony. "Jethro, please."

"You are nice and open, but still nice and tight." Removing his finger, Gibbs' grabbed his cock and pressed against Tony. Slowly he let the head of his cock slid in, groaning as Tony drew him in farther.

"Fuck Tony." Gibbs roared clawing at the sides of Tony's body holding him still. Closing his eyes, Gibbs tried to calm his body. It had been years since he'd been with a man and he'd forgotten how tight and warm it was. Plus it was Tony and that only made it even more erotic. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs then blew it out slowly.

"Please!" Tony pleaded.

Reaching around, Gibbs found Tony's cock wrapping his hand around it and jerking on it hard.

Tony threw his head back like some wild animal, opened his mouth as if to roar but the scream caught in his throat as Gibbs shoved his cock all the way into him. His fingers clawed into the saw horse as the overwhelming sensation of pleasure and a twinge of pain tore through his entire body

"That's it." Gibbs groaned as his balls slammed against Tony's ass. "Take all of it."

"Fuck me." Tony howled finally finding his voice again.

Having gained his control back, Gibbs did just that. It was a fevered pace, almost pulling out then falling all the way back in. Tony being thrust forward with every one of Gibbs forward movements.

"I wanna come." Tony screamed as Gibbs' hand continued to assault his cock. It was too much, too much sensation, too much Gibbs, too much everything. The world was quickly dissolving around him.

"Not yet." Gibbs ordered. "To fucking good."

Biting down on his lip, Tony tried everything to stop himself from coming, but he was failing miserable.

"Fucking tight." Gibbs roared. "Should have fucked you a long time ago."

"I can't-" Tony screamed. "God Jethro."

"Do it." Gibbs buried his cock in Tony. Holding himself there, he tightened his hand around Tony's cock and stroked harder.

"JETHRO!" Tony cried out as the world shattered around him.

"Oh God." Gibbs groaned as Tony's ass tightened around his cock instantly making him come. His whole body tensed, every muscle contracting as he filled Tony with his release.

Tony's arms shook from the strain of his grip and his upper body collapse against the saw horse.

Pulling his cock out of Tony, Gibbs ran his hand over Tony's back. "You okay."

"I will be." Tony mumbled trying to stand up.

Gibbs took Tony's hand. "Upstairs."

##############################################################################

Shoving the blankets down to the end of the bed, Gibbs laid down sighing as the coolness of the sheets tempered the warmth of his body.

Tony smiled as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Get over here." Gibbs smirked.

Climbing into the bed, Tony crawled up Gibbs' body, grinning down into those amazing steel blue eyes.

"You." Gibbs shook his head, his hand combing through the hair on the back of Tony's head.

"What?" Tony smirked.

"Are a bad, bad Senior Field Agent."

"Are you gonna spank me."

"Do you want me to?" Gibbs grinned as he playfully reached around and smacked Tony's bare ass.

"Maybe." Tony grinned.

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "I can think of better things to do with your ass than spank it."

"Good."

"What made you buy that video?"

"It was just a video, no pictures on the cover or back, something different."

"Why were you out on a Friday night looking for porn?" Gibbs questioned.

"I was bored." Tony shrugged.

Gibbs smirked. "Thank God for you getting bored."

"Maybe I should get bored more often." Tony chuckled.

"Oh no." Gibbs shook his head. "I plan to keep you too busy to get bored."

"Promise." Tony sighed as Gibbs' hand started stroking his hard cock.

"I promise." Gibbs smiled. "I will keep you way to busy with my cock for you to get bored."


End file.
